


The Picture

by mr_cube



Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Genre: Fucked Up, Gen, LL deadass just the worst, Lady Luck is evil, Threats, jester cries Again, jester gets in trouble for taking help, just... messed up, oh boy oh boy suggested abuse, oh yeah warrior is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_cube/pseuds/mr_cube
Summary: Jester and Lady Luck have to take a promotional picture together.
Kudos: 1





	The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short based on a certain canon artwork of them where Jester looks Beyond Uncomfortable. I’m pretty sure it’s on steam if you wish to see it for yourselves

Jester really did not like having to take promotional pictures. Especially not now, not after what they had done. No, they thought, they didn’t just dislike it. They were _terrified_ of it. Jester was anxiously fidgeting all the while giggling to themselves out of nervousness. 

“Jess my Darling, you seem rather on edge today. What’s the matter?” Lady Luck asked, a sly tone lacing her words as if she was speaking aloud in cursive. They flinched at her voice, a rather normal occurrence for them when they did _anything_ wrong. It was a trap, they thought, most definitely it must be. 

“H-Hehe n-nothing Milady!” They managed to utter out at her, their nervous giggles hard to control. Lady Luck snapped her hand mirror shut- getting another flinch out of Jester. She was _not_ happy. 

“Darling you know you can’t lie to me, I know you’re nervous about that little stunt you pulled.” Her words struck their heart each time with a little pang of anxiety. They heard her footsteps, and by nature, turned to face her. Lady Luck practically towered over Jester, given how her minimum height was about 6 foot and 6 inches. She took a hand and lifted the Jester’s chin to meet her eyes. “But I know a little worm like you would still be loyal to me right? Even after a buffoon like that has been filling your little head with ideas that make no sense whatsoever!- _right?_ ” Their lady was gripping their chin at the end of her words. It made Jester feel small. So unbelievably minuscule. And _terrified_. 

“Y-Yes Milady.” They _wanted_ to say _‘Actually he isn’t a buffoon, Milady’_ but they knew that wouldn’t end well. They were already risking so much by even entertaining Warrior’s help and words. And now, he was actually considering joining them. Especially after their last fight. 

Jester was hurt pretty badly, Lady Luck didn’t grant them the same immunity the other minions had to damage. They were definitely hurt, on the floor trying to focus on the grass beneath them and their breathing rather than the blood dripping from their nose and the pain they felt sting on their face and body. This wasn’t that bad at all especially when compared to… her. It still hurt though, and they couldn’t deny that. Warrior was very strong. But in that same breath… The Warrior extended his hand to them- blurry to them but they took it. 

“Why…” Jester said with a shaky chuckle, “why do you care so much? Why do you care at all?” They asked genuinely confused at Warrior who did this regularly when they fought. Jester felt themselves falter, their body struggling to get up, and Warrior’s firm but gentle grip helping them. 

“Because,” Warrior pulled an apple he bought from a shop, handing it to Jester, “I lost you once and I’m not going to lose you again.” He said somberly. Jester was again genuinely confused at this and took the apple, taking a bite, and feeling the pain relieve itself a little. They sighed aloud. 

“Blue cube, you’re sweet and all but every time you say something like that I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jester said very honestly. Warrior put his hand to the edge of his face. 

“I know.” Warrior said, sounding embarrassed and dumbfounded. Jester narrowed their eyes at the apple in their hands and looked back at Warrior. 

“Thank you, though.” They muttered out, feeling embarrassed themselves. 

The Jester sighed a bit of relief at the thought of Warrior’s care. It made them feel… comfort. Even around their lady. And as just as that comfort entered them, their lady let go of their chin, instead placing her hand on their shoulder. 

“That’s a good little minion.” Lady Luck said with a sweet yet evil tone, “Now then! For the picture!” She waved other minions over to them both. Jester did **not** like how she was still holding onto them. In fact, her grip tightened. She crouched down enough to seem just as tall as Jester and pulled them closer. Her other arm extended above her head counting them down. “And if you decide to betray me…” She started, a fake smile on her face, “I’ll make sure that it’s _beyond miserable_ for you, my Darling. Now smile.” Lady Luck’s words laced with ill intent made Jester laugh nervously in discomfort. As they heard the snap of the camera, they were let go a couple seconds later. 

“Y-Yes… I understand, Milady.” Jester bowed gratuitously at her, and she dismissed them. They waited for the other minions to leave.. and dropped to the ground, crying. 

Jester cried and laughed hysterically alone. 

Just as they always did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be very clear- this work does not at all suggest LL and Jester had or are in any sort of romantic relationship. Their relationship is supposed to come off as boss/employee mixed with adoptive mother/child.


End file.
